She's Doing It Again
by Mac Granger
Summary: Frost and Korsak don't know what to do when she starts doing it again.


**A/N:** A short light hearted thing that popped into my head. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**She's Doing It Again**

"The northern lights, mostly called aurora, are the fluttering lights that can be observed in the sky over the northernmost parts of the world. A similar light is located over the southernmost parts of the world; Unsurprisingly they're called the southern lights. Together they are called polar lights…"

"Uh oh, she's doing it again." Detective Barry Frost whispered under his breath.

"…"

"…The Latin word for northern lights, Aurora Borealis, was first used in the early seventeenth century. Aurora was the goddess of dawn, in ancient Roman mythology and Borealis means northerly. A translation would be the northerly light of dawn. The Latin word for southern lights is Aurora Australis, the southerly light of dawn…"

"Korsak!" Barry hissed as quietly as he was able to. Throwing a screwed up piece of paper at the sergeant.

Korsak's glazed eyes focused on Barry. Just as quietly asking "What?"

"…The Finnish name for aurora is revontulet, fox fires. According to the legend there were fire foxes in Lapland and the auroras were sparks given off by their fur as they ran in the mountains…"

"She's doing it again!"

"I noticed. I was happily tuned out until you started throwing things at me."

"Not Doctor Isles. Jane!"

"…The natives who live in the aurora zones today think that the aurora is something to be respected. This opinion is still active in our century. A lot of elderly people living in the north of Sweden can remember as children being told to act nice and silent when there were auroras in the sky. To misbehave at that time was very serious…"

Both men turned to look at Jane Rizzoli, and, yep, she was doing it again. How the Doc failed to notice was beyond both men's comprehension.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Korsak hissed.

Shrugging, Frost was clearly not thinking all that hard about how to stop Jane from doing what she was doing. "Don't care, but it's your turn."

"…Others thought it was all right as long as the children had hats on, so that the aurora would not burn their hair off…"

The older detective opened his mouth to argue, but Frost cut him off. "Yesterday, at the crime scene after Dr. Isles dropped off coffee for everyone. Your turn old man."

"…The reddish auroras often made people believe that a city close by was on fire and they rushed there only to find that it was not the case. It is easy to see how people who were not used to auroras could mistake them for fires, especially since most of the houses were made of wood and easily caught fire…"

Ignoring the kids age crack, he looked once more at Jane. Seriously considering just letting it continue.

While Maura rambled on, talking about god only knew what, Jane was looking at Maura as if she were the last doughnut in the box.

Tongue running over her lips, then biting down on the bottom one, Jane's eyes moved slowly over Maura's body. Lingering just below the top of the Doc's low cut dress. Every now and then shifting on her chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

She looked like an animal in heat, and she was ready to pounce.

How in the hell was he supposed to diffuse this? How in the hell were these two not sleeping together already? And how could Doc Isles, the smartest lady he'd ever known, not see that Jane, right this very second, was ready to mount her on the desk she was currently leaning on?

He was too old for this!

"… Above all it were for people who had died a violent or too early death who came to live in the aurora. It could be people who were murdered, killed in war, took their own life, died in child birth or unborn children…"

As Maura waved her hands in the air to emphasise a point. Korsak watched as Jane's eyes focused on the Doc's hands. A lazy smile appearing on her face, her gaze drifted lower. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably, grabbing at her pants to adjust them slightly.

Frost's voice was hissing in his ear again. "Crowe's coming! You need to shut this down. Jane'll never hear the end of it."

Oh, crap. Crowe had been zeroing in on Jane and Maura's relationship for a while now. Making lewd comments and insinuations when ever he could get a pop in. All he had at the moment were his own red blooded fantasies, but if he saw the way Jane was looking at Maura right now, he'd know; and if Crowe knew, then everyone else would find out. Jane needed to deal with this in her own time and in her own way. Frost and he were allowed to tease Jane, it was their right as her partners. Crap…

"…In some areas the spirits of the dead seemed to have quite a good time in the aurora. The Inuits in Greenland and northern Canada thought that the spirits were playing soccer with a walrus skull. Their name for the aurora is aqsalijaat, the trail of those who play soccer. From Baffin Island it is told that the walrus skull found it all so amusing that it clattered its jaws. Those who looked at their ancestors' games had to look out so they did not get their heads knocked off by the skull…"

Jane's breathing was coming in short shallow breaths. Her left hand had come to rest on her leg, as she unconsciously ran her thumb back and forth along her inner thigh.

Glancing at Frost, Korsak saw the younger man doing his best to not watch the show, but his wide eyes kept drifting back and forth between the two women every now and then. He couldn't blame the guy. Jane and Maura were two very fine women.

As Crowe came into view, Korsak's mind desperately grasped at something, anything to stop what was happening in front of him. Not thinking, he jumped up and blurted out the first credible thing that popped into his head.

"Janey, I'm going to ask Angela out on a date! I hope you don't mind."

The four friends froze.

Crowe's cackling laughter broke the silence. "Hey, Rizzoli. You ready to start calling Korsak, Daddy?"

Frost shook his head in Korsak's direction. Throwing his hands up in surrender of the situation, he grabbed his coffee cup and left the room.

Eyes darting from Korsak to Crowe, Jane decided she would direct her ire at the detective who wasn't also her friend. "Shut it, Crowe! At least I know who my Pop is."

Seeing that the situation was rapidly escalating, Maura pushed off from the desk and grabbed Jane's hand.

"Come on Jane. Let's go to my office."

Tugging her slowly out the room, Crowe's voice called out after them. "You're so whipped Rizzoli! The Doc flashes a little cleavage and you run away."

Jane stopped. Turning slowly back to Crowe a wide grin on her face. "Oh, she flashes me more than that, Crowe." Winking at the slack-jawed pain in her ass, Jane gently squeezed Maura's hand and strutted out of the room.


End file.
